The present invention is related to a bath ball structure which is very soft so that when a user brushes his/her body with the bath ball, the user will not feel painful and the skin of the user is not subject to scrape. Prior to being outward pulled, the bath ball has small volume so that it can be easily transferred and stored. When outward pulled, the bath ball has a beautiful appearance for expediting purchase desire of consumers.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional bath ball 10 composed of several layers of meshes 11 wrapping each other. The bath ball 10 is tied by a string 20 to facilitate taking the bath ball 10 when used and hanging the bath ball 10 when not used.
The above bath ball has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The meshes 11 are quite rough so that when a user brushes his/her body with the bath ball 10 made of the meshes 11, the user often feels uncomfortable or painful and the skin of the user is subject to scrape.
2. The bath ball 10 has considerably large volume so that it will occupy much room when transferred or stored.
3. The bath ball 10 has monotonous pattern so that it is not attractive to consumers and the purchase desire of the consumers can be hardly expedited.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a bath ball structure in which the brushing layers are made of plastic membrane which are very soft so that when a user brushes his/her body with the bath ball, the user will not feel uncomfortable or painful and the skin of the user is not subject to scrape.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above bath ball structure in which a number of abrasive projections are formed over the bath ball so that the bath ball is soft, while providing sufficient frictional force against the skin of the user so that the body of the user can be truly cleaned.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above bath ball structure in which prior to being outward pulled, the bath ball product has small volume so that when transferred or stored, it will not occupy much room so that the transferring and storage are facilitated.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above bath ball structure in which the brushing layers of the bath ball can be outward pulled to has a beautiful appearance so that the purchase desire of consumers can be expedited.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: